trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Delete
Club Information Club ID Number: 1783166 Club Manager: Michael Reid Club Nickname: The Oranges Home City: Cleckheckmondsedge (a cross between the three Towns of Cleckheaton, Heckmondwike and Liversedge. These Towns are all near the more famous cities of Leeds/Bradford, West Yorkshire, England) Club Stadium: Quaker Lane Stadium Club History and Tradition Reidy FC is a Football Club on the Online Football Manager Game, Trophy Manager. Managed by Michael Reid and founded on the 31st of January 2011 at the start of Season 23 of Trophy Manager, Reidy FC have enjoyed reasonable success in their time as a Trophy Manager Club. Coming 2nd in Non-League Premier Group 188 in their 1st Season as a club, they then followed this up with another 2nd place, this time in the Conference National Group 63 the following Season.This meant back-to-back Promotions in their first two Seasons as a club on Trophy Manager. They competed in the Conference Premier Group 21 in Season 25, a group in which they survived a closely contested relegation battle . This would be the last Season of TM Version 1, with Season 26 bringing the new TM Version 2, where the team were still in the Conference Premier Group 21, achieving a better points tally and goals tally in this particular season. In Season 27, the club managed to achieve their best ever cup run (5 wins) before being knocked out by Old Couldson Jets (a team 3 Divisions above Reidy FC at the time). This excellent cup run went along with the clubs highest ever league finish - comfortably finishing 5th in the Conference Premier, Group 21. In Season 28, the club's 4th season in the Conference Premier, they achieved a slightly lower 8th place finish despite scoring more, conceding less and only gaining two less points than their 5th placed Season 27 campaign. In Season 29, the club enjoyed their greatest ever Season. A third 2nd place finish and a third promotion for the club, confirming their first season above the Conference Premier after a long 5 seasons at that level of football. In the clubs first ever top four Division season in League 2, they only finished in 17th place out of 18 with their worst ever goals scored, goals conceded and points tallies for a single season, meaning relegation, for the first ever time in the club's history, back to the Conference Premier. Despite this setback, the club immediately recovered in Season 31, with their first ever first place finish in the League. Season 31 was also a season that saw a massive 7 club records beaten! In Season 32, Reidy FC achieved a remarkable 2nd place finish on their return to League Two to get into the play-offs. After winning the first round however, the club failed to win the final and so remained in the same Divison. The following season was similar in that the club achieved a play-off finish, in this case 3rd, however were knocked out in Round 1 rather than the final to remain in the Division again. Season 33 also saw the clubs record for longest cup run achieved back in Season 27, of 5 wins before once again being knocked out by a team three divisions above at the time in the form of Division 1 side Chieftains of Chad. In Season 34, the club achieved a quite incredible promotion to League One. Despite selling 8 players and only buying 2, the previous seasons 3rd place finish was surpassed with a 2nd place finish, only behind top courtesy of goal difference. However a penalty shoot-out victory in Round One of the Play-Offs and a remarkable upset against a League One side despite two injuries and a red card in the Play-Off final meant the club achieved an unlikely promotion to the uncharted territory of League One for the first time in their history. In this season, Season 36, the clubs grace with such heights was not to last long with a respectable 15th place finish with 29 points - higher than expected, but alas still a relegation spot. In the clubs return to League 2 football in season 36, they achieved a respectable 5th place finish, one below the promotion play-offs, and therefore remained in the same division. The following campaign, Season 37, saw an improved league position of 3rd place achieved. Following a first round play-off victory, the team ended up suffering a heavy defeat in the final to ensure they stayed in the same division. The record cup run of 5 wins, achieved in both Seasons 27 and 33, was equalled in what was a highly successful season! Season 38 saw the club finish in 3rd place for a second consecutive campaign, again winning the first round play-off match before faltering in the final. This again saw the club remain in the same league for a 4th season running. The following season was moderately less successful. The club failed to reach the play-offs for the first time in two seasons, finishing in 6th position. This meant yet another campaign in the same group. Season 40 proved to be the most successful in the club's history. Alongside a record 7 victory cup run prior to being knocked out in Main Round 3, Reidy FC won League 2, Group 49 to earn promotion to League 1. This was the first time the club had won a league title in League 2 and the longest cup run the club has ever achieved. Upon their return to League 1, the club achieved an impressive 6th place finish and, for a second consecutive season, broke their cup record, surpassing even Season 40's accolade. The club won 8 games and made it to the Round of 32 before being knocked out by Premier League club salvation, who finished said season in 2nd in England's top tier. The following season saw the club improve on their league finish and sneak into the promotion play-offs in 4th place. They, however, lost in Round 1 and so remained in League 1 for another season. Season 43 was another successful one for the club, seeing them achieve a second place league finish and also get further in the cup than ever before, getting knocked out in the Round of 16. They were defeated in the promotion play-offs Round 1 however, thus staying in Division 3. The following campaign, Season 44, saw the club match their cup exploits of Season 43 in reaching the Round of 16, equalling that set record of the previous run. The league saw the club finish in a respectable fifth position, one place outside of the promotion play-offs, as the club continued to bed in younger players. Reidy FC currently compete in the League 1, Group 13 in Season 45. The club has great tradition in kit numbers. The strongest first team will be given the kit numbers 1-11, with the team captain always getting the Number 11, the club's traditional lucky number (outfield captain only). Goalkeeper numbers are traditionally 1, 12, 41 and 42. The number 13 is not used at the club due to personal and sentimental reasons of the manager. The traditional kit colours are Orange, Blue and White for the home kit, and then any combination of Red, White and Black for the away kit. Reidy FC Reserves: The Reidy FC Reserve Team was created on the the 27th September 2011 at the end of Season 25. The aim of this Reserve Team is to give the youths and fringe players of the team as much experience/routine as possible. Reidy FC Reserves currently compete in the Conference Premier, Group 149 CLUB RECORDS (these do not include Reserves) as of 11/05/2016':' All-Time Top League Appearances':' : 1. Marcus Christie (GK) - 394 Appearances (Season 29 - Season 40) : 2. Eligio Salussoglia (MC)* - 283 Appearances (Season 25 - Season 34) : 3. Lincoln Mancienne (DML/DMR)* - 250 Appearances (Season 27 - Season 35) : 4. Alan Tait (DC/DMC)* - 245 Appearances (Season 28 - Season 36) : 5. Danny Gerrard (DC)* - 243 Appearances (Starting Squad - Season 32) All-Time Top League Goalscorers: : 1. Volodymyr Berezivskyi (FC) - 163 Goals in 227 Games (Season 37 - Season 44) : : 2. Antony Carrick (FC)* - 140 Goals in 212 Games (Season 27 - Season 34) : : 3. 9.Dave Hanson (FC) - 111 Goals in 234 Games (Season 34 Youth Pull - Present) : 4. Michael Blair (FC)* - 91 Goals in 235 Games (Starting Squad - Season 33) : 5. Steve Hill (FC)* - 82 Goals in 160 Games (Season 30 - Season 35) All-Time Top League Assisters: : 1. Eligio Salussoglia (MC)* - 98 Assists in 283 Games (Season 25 - Season 34) : 2. Steve Spencer (DML) - 73 Assists in 221 Games (Season 36 - Season 43) : 3. Osama Eid (MC/OMC) - 66 Assists in 176 Games (Season 39 - Season 45) : 4. Gopal Marisa (MC) - 61 Assists in 230 Games (Season 36 - Season 43) : : 5. Michael Blair (FC)* - 59 Assists in 235 Games (Starting Squad - Season 33) All-Time Top League Production: : 1. Volodymyr Berezivskyi (FC) - 193 Productivity in 227 Games (Season 37 - Season 44) : 2. Antony Carrick (FC)* - 158 Productivity in 212 Games (Season 27 - Season 34) : 3. Eligio Salussoglia (MC)* - 154 Productivity in 283 Games (Season 25 - Season 34) : 4. Michael Blair (FC)* - 150 Productivity in 235 Games (Starting Squad - Season 33) : 5. 9.Dave Hanson (FC) - 145 Productivity in 234 Games (Season 34 Youth Pull - Present) All-Time Record Transfer Purchases: : 1. 11.Maurizio Bertagnolli (OMC/FC) - 234,749,956 (Season 43) : 2. 4.Edward Feldsted (DC) - 226,108,596 (Season 38) : 3. 5.Matt Hoyte (DC/DMC) - 200,000,000 (Season 41) : 4. Ashley Potter (ML/MC) - 199,287,293 (Season 39) : 5. Osama Eid (MC/OMC) - 192,700,000 (Season 39) All-Time Record Sales: : 1. Richard Wilde (GK) - 454,561,116 (Season 41) : 2. Alexander Miles (DL/DR) - 308,806,802 (Season 41) : 3. Volodymyr Berezivskyi (FC) - 147,612, 374 (Season 44) : 4. Paunel Izvoreanu (MC/MR)* - 143,080,147 (Season 33) : 5. Marko Cavnić (DC) - 130,978,753 (Season 42) : *Player link unavailable due to: i.player retirement; ii. player fired; iii player's club folded. : **Transfer value recorded to nearest 100,000. True transfer value is unknown. Category:English Football Clubs Category:Football Clubs